defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Ayrshire, Scotland |billed = Ayrshire, Scotland |trainer = |debut = WCPW Loaded #23 |debut_date=13 February 2017 |final=WCPW Loaded #33 |final_date=3 October 2017 |matches=8 |win=4 |loss=4 |draw=0 }}Viper is a Scottish professional wrestler who has appeared for ICW, World of Sport and WCPW, as well as having a short stint in WWE. While in WCPW, Viper played the role of Bea Priestley's 'gatekeeper' for the WCPW Women's Championship, taking on opponents to prevent Priestley from having to defend her title. History in WCPW Viper made her first appearance in the promotion during WCPW Loaded #23 when she interfered in a match between Bea Priestley and Nixon Newell, enabling Priestley to win the WCPW Women's Championship. Viper subsequently began to act as Priestley's insurance policy, helping her retain the Women's championship when challenged. Having made her debut, Viper wrestled her first actual match during the Exit Wounds show when she beat Little Miss Roxxy in a dark match before reappearing later in the show to help Priestley once more. At the following show Priestley announced that anyone wanting to challenge for her title would first have to beat Viper one-on-one before Viper duly beat fellow Scot Kay Lee Ray. At Bulletproof Championship Showdown Priestley once again refused to take on a challenger unless they had faced Viper, leading her bodyguard easily beating Lana Austin, only for General Manager Adam Blampied to book a championship match for the same night, however Priestley retained against Tessa Blanchard following more interferance from Viper. Viper was next in action on the No Regrets PPV where she entered the No Regrets Rumble, coming into the 30-person match at number 20, eliminating Prince Ameen before herself being eliminated by then WCPW World Champion Drew Galloway. With the Loaded show having being temporarily halted Viper next appeared on the HendryMania PPV where once again she acted as the 'gatekeeper' for the Women's Championship, beating the debuting Martina who had demanded a title shot. At the following show, Viper once again appeared as the 'gatekeeper' for the women's title, taking on Kay Lee Ray once more. Viper was accompanied by Priestley who attempted to interfere on her bodyguard's behalf, only to botch a shot with the Championship belt, hitting Viper instead and allowing Ray to pick up the win. With Ray now being granted a title shot, Priestley and Viper appeared at Built to Destroy where Priestley claimed she was injured and refused to take on Kay Lee Ray. General Manager Adam Blampied then insisted that Viper take on her fellow Scotswoman in Priestley's stead. Priestley once again attempted to interfere in the match, mistakenly hitting Viper with a crutch and allowing Kay Lee Ray to roll up her opponent for the second match in a row. Having lost the Championship belt Viper and Priestley got into an argument, with Viper pushing her employer to the ground. Viper's final appearance came on the final episode of WCPW Loaded when she took on her employer Bea Priestley following their falling out a few months earlier. Priestley beat Viper, with the Scotswoman subsequently leaving the promotion. Appearances Viper made her debut in a non-wrestling appearance when she aligned herself with Bea Priestley on an episode of WCPW Loaded in February 2017. With WCPW programming becoming sporadic over the year Viper's appearances were limited during her run, eventually departing in October of the same year. Matches In Wrestling Character Viper was portrayed as a silent monster heel, protecting her employer Bea Priestley from having to defend her Defiant Women's Championship belt. Biography Kimberly Benson (born 6 May 1991 in Ayrshire, Scotland) began wrestling aged sixteen, appearing for the Scottish Wrestling Alliance. Benson took on the Viper character and travelled to Japan to appear for the Stardom promotion. When she returned, Benson began to appear for ICW in her native Scotland, eventually becoming their Women's Champion. Continuing to appear for promotions both at home and in Japan, Benson appeared for WCPW in 2017, as well as appearing in the Mae Young Classic for WWE. Following her departure from WCPW, Benson continues to appear for various promotions including ICW and WOS Wrestling. External Links *Viper profile on Defiant Wrestling. *@missviper91 on Twitter. *Profile on WWE.com Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:2017 Debuts